In the machining of an automobile wheel, the thickness of a valve hole is an important dimension that affects the assembly of the wheel. Therefore, the thickness of the valve hole must be monitored, and is also an important factor affecting the safety of the automobile. Wheel manufacturers usually use thickness detection plates to monitor the thicknesses of valve holes. Such detection method has the problem of human detection misjudgment and increases the labor cost.